I Don't Think We Should Get Married
by Dyna63
Summary: My version of what Pelants little game has caused and how it could possibly play out.
1. Chapter 1

**To the writers I follow, sorry I have not been reading as much. I don't want any influences over this piece as I know there are probably several out there that are dealing with the season finale, that was wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time. **

**So here is my idea of what will be happening after Booth changed his mind about them getting married. **

* * *

The tension in the air changed almost immediately. "I don't think we should do it" his words cutting through her. "I didn't think this through" It felt like the air in the room suddenly got heavy causing it hard to breath.

"But this is what you want."

"But you didn't."

"But I do now." She gave him a small worried smile that quickly left her face when he diverted his eyes from hers and when he did look at her it was from under a hooded brow. She shook her head lightly and her shoulders sagged in defeat as her mind raced questioning why he didn't want to marry her.

Finally she held herself with pride "I'm impressed that you're finally seeing things from my perspective." She swallowed hard fighting the knot rising up from her core threatening to strangle her, she refused to cry.

"Right" he choked out. The moment of silence following this word was the loudest either could remember between them. "You wanna order in?" he asked, his voice husky and nervous.

"I'm not hungry, I-I think I will just go up and read for a bit." She closed the bridal magazine and held it to her side as she left the room. Just prior to her turning the corner he called out to her and she turned to face him, he saw her mask firmly in place.

"We're okay, right?" he asked

Every part of her wanted to scream at him but instead she found herself agreeing "Of course" she turned and rounded the corner, leaning against the wall, her knees felt weak as all the promises and declarations of love flashed before her ripping her heart into pieces. With her remaining energy she slowly climbed the stairs of their home alone.

She was a certified genius, if she would have been able to think past the pain, she would have noticed the small telltale signs Booth was giving her that this was not what he wanted. She would realize that his mood had shifted after the phone call, the phone call that could not have been from his mother. If she could have seen past the pain, she would have remember how he told her marriage looked good on her, she would have remember how his face lit up when the they were in the jewelry store and engagement were teased about. But the pain she felt refused to allow her mind to process the evidence right in front of her.

She quietly closed the door to their room and leaned against it as she allowed her emotions their freedom and a cascade of tears streamed down her face. She glanced down at her hand still holding onto the bridal magazine. Blinking she slowly walked into their bathroom and let the magazine slide from her hand into the trash receptacle. As the magazine was released she felt like she was 15 years old again, scared, alone, and heart broken.

* * *

He sat and watched what the words coming out of his mouth were doing to her, he watched the walls go up to protect her, he saw her start to shut him out. How could this happen, they were so happy earlier, everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him now he had to turn it away.

Once she left the room he sat down and his whole body deflated. He was lost; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to her, there was nothing he could say to comfort her, hell he couldn't even comfort himself. He worried this would end them, destroying everything he had worked so hard to prove to her existed.

Wiping the moisture from his face he pulls out his cell and hits the speed dial for Angela. Angela answered her phone cheerful "Hey handsome"

"Ange, Ummm What I am about to say is going to make you angry, I can't answer any questions or tell you why, so please don't ask."

She heard his voice crack "Booth, what's going on?"

"We … no I… decided we shouldn't get married. She is going to need you. She will probably never forgive me, please take care of her."

"Booth, what the hell …"

"Ange, I can't say anymore, I'm sorry" with that Booth disconnected the call.

Angela stood staring at her phone as the overwhelming sadness for her friend crept into her soul. She tried repeatedly to call her friend finally resorting to leaving a message that she was there any time she was needed.

Booth slowly climbed the staircase in their house. His legs had never felt so heavy and his lungs felt like they were being constricted as he remembered Cam's warning and prayed that once this was over she would understand he did what he had to, to protect her, Christine, and innocent people.

He tried the door to their room to find it locked; he was not welcome in their bed this night, maybe not ever again. He rested his forehead against the door for a moment before moving down the hall to Parker's room; tomorrow he would try to start repairing the damage he caused. _Baby steps Seeley, Baby steps._

* * *

He sat in Parker's bed looking at the shadows playing across the wall, he was not going to sleep this night, so he had nothing to do but to sit and think about how he was going to find Pelant and end this once and for all.

He doesn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard her moving. He heard their bedroom door open and heard the floor creak as she made her way to their daughters room, just on the other side of the wall where he now was.

He heard Christine sound somewhat cranky from being disturbed and could hear Bones whispers soothing her. He quietly made his way to the hallway and caught the last glimpse of her as she headed down the stairs with a bundle that was their daughter in her arms.

He quickly and quietly moved to the top of the stairs "Bones" He watched her body freeze and stiffen at the sound of his voice "Please" was all he could muster.

"I was just going to work at the lab and thought it might be easier to just get her ready there for daycare rather than having to come all the way home." She had not turned around to face him.

"I could get her ready in the morning." He said as he made his way down the stairs.

"I already have her; I might as well take her with me."

"Bones" he walked around to face her and watched as she diverted her eyes from him. "I love you"

She tightened her mouth and nodded slightly casting a quick glance in his direction before she bowed her head and made her way pass him out to the garage. He didn't follow; there was nothing he could do to help her.

As she pulled out of the driveway with his whole life in her car he let the tears flow freely but this would be the last time, because now was time to work on finding Pelant and she needed time, she needed space and while it went against everything he felt he was going to give her that. It was the least he could do.

Christine was sleeping peacefully in her portable crib, oblivious to the turmoil that boiled around her. Brennan sat in an almost catatonic state on her couch working on internalizing Booth and getting some control of her emotions before the daily hum of activity began.

Booth sat on their sofa staring into the darkness. She had driven away with his whole life and he honestly didn't know if she was coming back. He shook his head clearing his thoughts of them and started to focus on Pelant. He had to put the sadness in a box and go forward on the hatred he had for Pelant. Anger is a strong emotion, strong enough to keep the pain he felt in his heart at bay while he hunted his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela found Brennan in her office cleaning up Christine from her minor collision with her cereal. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Brennan looked at Angela in confusion "I'm fine."

"Booth called me last night." Without acknowledging Angela she turned her attention back to her daughter and dressing her for the day. "Brennan?"

Angela sat down on the sofa and waited while her friend focused her attention on some inconsequential details of Christine's clothing. "I know what you are doing and I will sit here as long as it takes."

Brennan sighed heavily and sat back on her heels "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Booth called off the engagement. You have to have feelings about that?"

Not facing her friend she slightly shook her head. "Booth made a valid argument and …"

"What was his argument?" Angela sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees, even if her friend wasn't looking at her maybe she could feel her determination not to let Brennan brush this aside.

Brennan looked at her hands she had resting in her lap "We have been under a lot of stress and the circumstances surrounding the recent murders have caused us … me to make an impulsive judgment regarding matrimony."

"What?" Angela creased her brow. "That makes absolutely no sense and I don't believe it for a minute, you don't make impulsive decisions, stress or no stress."

"I have no reason to lie to you Angela."

"Oh come on Bren." Angela's frustration was evident in her slightly louder voice.

"I don't know what you want me to say Angela." She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice because Christine was watching both her mother and Aunt closely. "Angela can we please not do this in front of Christine?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated with you and Booth. I don't understand this, you would not ask him to marry you on a whim and Booth wants to marry."

"I know Angela, but maybe it's possible… that Booth doesn't want to marry … me" She finally turned to look at her friend, her large red rimmed eyes once again glistening with tears. "That is the only conclusion that makes any sense."

"You can't believe that, and I sure in the hell don't believe that for one second."

She pulled her lips into a tight line "I need to get Christine to daycare and then get to work." She stood and picked up her daughter only to turn coming face to face with her friend.

"I am here if you need to talk."

"I know, thank you Angela." She walked around her friend and out of her office. Angela stopped at her door and watched her friend till she was out of sight. As soon as Brennan was out of sight Angela headed for her office to collect her purse, and then she left by the garden door.

Brennan returned to her office relieved that her friend was not waiting for her. Brennan entered her private bathroom and stepped into the shower, it was now that she let her tears once again fall. In the shower was the only time she would allow herself to feel the pain and mourn what she felt she was losing.

* * *

Angela arrived at the Hoover, made her way to Booth's office only to find it empty. She promptly sat herself in a chair facing his desk and waited thinking about what could have happened to cause Booth to hurt Brennan in a way he promised never to do. The most recent case had involved Pelant and while it had been stressful, it wasn't as stressful as when Brennan went into hiding and she didn't propose then, so why now, why this case.

As Angela sat she found herself looking around Booth's office and the bull pen and realized that for every electronic device in use it was a way for Pelant to get in to manipulate and observe. She looked at a photograph on the wall and became suspicious of pictures she had seen years. She tried to shake the feeling she was being watched by means other than the normal security, after all she was in the Hoover.

With Pelants knowledge he could walk into the Hoover with full credentials of an FBI agent and gain access to even the most secure location. Shaking her thoughts she realized whatever this was, if he was behind it, he was doing over the airwaves.

She didn't hear Booth come in while she stared from the computer camera to the photos on the wall to small flaws in the walls. "Angela … Ange … ANGE !"

"Booth"

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ummm" she allowed her eyes to dart around the room "No" she made eye contact with him "No"

Booth creased his brow "Then why are you in my office?"

"I wanted to ask you … but I can't" her eyes darted around the room again. "I will … ummm … later Booth" she exited his office abruptly and headed for the elevator with Booth right behind her.

As she pushed the button for the elevator she felt a strong hand encase her upper arm and pulled her slightly. She turned and her eyes came face to face with the confused ones of Booth's. "You have been sitting in my office for the last half an hour, but you have nothing to say to me?" She cocked her head and looked at him "I was informed in my meeting there was a woman sitting in my office, but when I get there you won't tell me why?"

She pulled her arm away from him and crossed them over her chest as she turned to face him "Why did you change your mind about marrying Brennan?"

Booth takes a step backwards and Angela watches his jaw twitch. "I told you last night!" he snapped at her.

"No you said YOU decided that you shouldn't get married and that you couldn't say anymore."

"And I can't."

"So something happened that caused you to change your …"

"YES, I thought about it and realized it was the stress and the pressure we had been under that made her change her mind about marriage. I will not let her do something she will regret."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Andrew Hackers voice echoed in the hallway.

"Sorry Sir" Booth answered. He turned he gaze to Angela "Sorry, I can't say anything else."

Angela pushed the button again for the elevator just as it arrived on her floor. She escaped into the metal box as the doors open. As the elevator travelled down she found herself looking moving only her eyes over every inch of the elevator looking for any possible signs that she was being watched. But it looked like any other elevator.

As she stepped off the elevator she was convinced that Pelant was somehow behind this, somehow he was manipulating Booth and if he was watching she had a message for him, she subtly held up her middle finger in front of her.

Angela went marching back into Brennan's office. "We need to talk! Booth would not just break off a proposal to you, without a reason and if you would just look..."

Brennan looked at her friend "I don't want to talk about this anymore. What's done is done I told you earlier I'm okay.. "

"But you aren't and ..." Angela's voice trailed off as she let her eyes wander around Brennan's office.

"Angela are you okay?"

Angela's eyes snapped back to her friends, realizing she couldn't say anything to her without, if her hunch was right, him knowing. She also needed proof, while Pelant was very good at covering his tracks, Angela now knew what to watch for, she had seen it when she gained access through Anna Samuels' computer. "You can't possibly be okay with this."

Brennan looked at her with furrowed brow "I don't understand. Booth and I are just not getting married, which is what I wanted in the first place."

"Okay you might fool others, but not me."

"I don't know what to tell you Angela, I am the same as I always am."

"Sweetie …"

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm fine, Booth is fine. Now I have some bones that need to be identified." Brennan walked with purpose out of her office heading for the Bone room.

Angela followed her out and stopped just outside the door, raising her voice so she knew her words would not be missed, "Go ahead hide behind a stack of bones, but you know I am right and when you are ready I am here for you." Angela watched her friend stalk away from her. Angela headed for her office, the game was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed I truly appreciate it. And to Moxie, thanks for tell me to write it down.** **She hasn't had a chance to read it yet, as she is writing her own. I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

* * *

Pelant had become curious when his system alerted him to Angela not following her normal routine. When he saw her sitting in Booth's office he could feel his blood pressure rising. _What was she doing there, she shouldn't be there? _He changed angles and watched her face, watched her movements and finally watched her conversation with Booth. Angela was one of the few people that could make Pelant nervous when it came to computers. He had convinced himself that alone she was no match for him, but part of the Jeffersonian team she was a formidable foe, that is what made the game so challenging, he had to beat all of them, not just one of them.

Satisfied that Booth did not tell Angela anything and confident in his surveillance methods, Pelant left his situation room to spend the morning having a luxurious breakfast, a swim in his private pool and a nice shower to start his day observing his favorite obsessions. He silenced the alarm on Angela's movements and would check back in on her later. As he turned his back on his wall of monitors, he missed the one sign that Angela was in fact on to him, clearly on the center screen that had a full frontal view of his target you could clearly see her middle finger appear. Her hands moved to her side just as Pelant turned back towards his monitors once more before he closed the door to this room as he left for some relaxation.

Arriving back at the Jeffersonian Angela immediately went to work to isolate just one operating system that would not allow Pelant to infiltrate any other system in her office or the Jeffersonian. She then disconnected every other system so there was no way he could possibly manipulate them. She turned that one systems only window into her office towards the wall, so when he hacked in and he would hack in all he could see was a wall. She installed a gaming keyboard with a small screen attached so she would be able to watch keep track of her executed commands. She disconnected cameras from power and from the security system, to keep anything from being bypassed.

She pulled out art paper and worked on covering the windows to her office to keep any cameras from monitoring anything in her office. Hodgins and Cam met up in the hall. "So what is your wife up to?" Cam asked as they both stood there with quizzical looks on their faces watching one window being covered with white paper art paper.

"I'm not sure." Hodgins couldn't tear his eyes away from what was happening.

"You're going to ask her right?" Cam prodded

"Me why me?" Hodgins turned towards Cam "You're her boss, isn't that in your job description or something?"

"Uh, but you are her husband."

"But I have to live with her."

"Fine I'll go ask" Cam gave Hodgins her best _I am irritated with you look_ as she cautiously made her way into Angela's office.

Clearing her throat she smiled as she took a couple of unsure steps towards her employee "Sooooo, lights a little too bright coming from the lab?"

"No." Angela never looked at her boss she just kept working to cover her windows.

"Then can I ask what you are doing?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then …" Cam motions with her hands "What are you doing?"

"Can't tell you" then after a lengthy pause, "Not yet anyway."

"Do you know when you can tell me?" Cam hesitantly asked

"Soon"

"Okay, well I'll just" she motioned with her thumb towards the door "be going."

Angela sighed and turned towards Cam. "Please Cam, just trust me."

Cam starred at Angela for only a split second when she saw something in the other woman's eyes, something that told her whatever this was she needed to let her do it.

"Of course, if you need help…"

"Thanks Cam" I'll let you know. Cam smiled tightly and walked out of the office and moved back over next to Hodgins.

"Well" Hodgins inquired.

"She asked me to trust her. I'm not sure what it is, but somethings going on and she'll let us know when she is ready."

* * *

Booth arrived home an hour after he normal would only to find an empty house. He checked his cell hoping he missed a message, but there was none. He called her cell only to have it go to voice mail.

Sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and his hands covering his tired eyes and praying for some relief from the now pounding headache. He knew things would be difficult after last night, he knew this, he had broken her, but he feared she had fled again. He knew he should get up and go to the Jeffersonian, but he was afraid he would find an empty building, he was afraid she and his child would be gone again, so here he sat waiting.

Booth retrieved his bottle of Scotch and a glass and resumed his position on the couch. After several shots he leaned his head back and let the alcohol relax him into an alcohol induced sleep.

Pelant smirked as he watched Booth defeated appearance. He rubbed his hand over the side of his disfigured face and a scowl appeared on his lips and hatred in his one good eye. He had never done anything directly to anyone on the team until Booth cheated at the game. As he watched Booth down shot after shot of the scotch in front of him. "You caused this Agent Booth and now you have to suffer." He said to the screens in front of him.

Pelant typed a few key strokes in to his computer and the screens changed to the view of Brennan's office, Pelant had a slight smile slide across his face as he watched another object of his obsession from several different angles. He zoomed in on her face as she turned to watch her daughter. "I am sorry you got caught up in this, but Agent Booth broke the rules and now you must all be punished." He spoke to the one screen that was zoomed in on her face.

* * *

Brennan was sitting behind her desk finishing up a report when she caught Christine standing up in her porta crib. Brennan turned her full attention towards her daughter as she followed her daughters' line of vision and one chubby little finger that led to a picture of Booth sitting on the bookshelf. "Dada" Christine uttered as she stared at the picture, oblivious that her mother was watching her. "Dada" she said again this time with more conviction.

Brennan closed the file she was working on and got up from her desk, the sound of movement catching Christine's ears causing her to turn towards her mother. She smiled and toddled across the crib towards her mother. "Mmmmama" she held her little arms up to her mother.

Brennan gave her a smile and lifted her daughter out of the porta crib. "You miss Daddy don't you? You haven't seen him all day." Glancing up at the clock showing it was 7:00pm. She had not realized that an hour had passed since her and Christine had supper and while she had intended on staying at the Jeffersonian that night, she realized it wasn't fair to Booth or Christine to keep them apart. She gathered up everything and turned off the light to her office. "Let's go home and see Daddy."

As she moved across the lab she noticed all the paper up on Angela's windows and she diverted her path and headed to her friends office only to find it locked and Angela not around. She had to remind herself that others would have gone home for the day. While at one time she had been use to moving around without anyone else in the lab, lately she was use to leaving when they did, so to find the lab empty made her feel alone. She glanced at the door and then continued on her way across the lab to the exit. She would ask Angela about her covered windows tomorrow.

* * *

Brennan came in from the garage and she walked into the kitchen and sat her stuff down on the counter while she continues to hold Christine. She looked into the living room and her eyes zoom directly in on the bottle of scotch on the table, then her eyes move up to the sleeping face of her partner.

She quietly walked over and reached down touching Booth's knee. "Booth. Booth. Booth come on you can't stay here." She jiggles his knee and watches as his eyes start to slide open.

"Bones" he stretched and sat up "What time is it?"

"7:30"

"You're late."

"I had some paperwork to finish up."

"You could have called."

"Time got away from me."

"Did you feed Christine?"

"Of course I did Booth; I would never forget to feed my child." She looked at him in total disbelief that he would even ask her that question.

"So you knew what time it was so you could feed Christine, but you couldn't have called me when you were feeding her?"

"Maybe I didn't want to." She looked away from him; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes."

Booth stood and swallowed hard as the dagger pierced his heart. "So why did you come home then?" The dagger didn't prevent the words from snapping out of his mouth.

"Christine misses you; she was looking at your picture, the one on the bookcase."

"What about you?"

The silence was deafening and it was Christine that broke it. She leaned heavily in her mother's arms reaching for her father "Dada"

Booth lifted her out of Brennan's arms and snuggled her to him. "Hey princess, Daddy missed you today you know that? I missed you a lot." He glanced sadly at Brennan and walked around her heading upstairs to give his daughter her bath and get her ready for bed.

Brennan watched him disappear and listened to him climb the stairs while he was murmuring to their daughter. As soon as she heard the water come on in the bath she quietly left the house and headed back for the Jeffersonian.

Booth had heard the car start up so when he came back downstairs with Christine to get her a snack he wasn't surprised to met with silence. As he pulled out the cheerios and put a small bowl in front of his daughter he couldn't help but wonder if they would get through this.

Christine held up a cheerio towards his mouth, he leaned over so she could feed him and as he straightened back up he couldn't help but smile. She was the only thing at this juncture that could make him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela's mind was running down her mental check list while she was showering, she had to cover all her bases if she was going to beat this son of a bitch, she couldn't leave anything to chance. At that moment her cell phone came to mind, while there was no proof, it was the perfect platform to track some ones movements.

As she climbed into bed she waiting until Hodgins was in bed and settle and the lights went out for her to reach for her cell on the nightstand. Beneath the covers she shut the phone down and less than thirty seconds later she watched it power back up. She again powered it down and once again is powered back up. She knew now that their cells were being used too; at the very least track them. For the time being she plugged the phone in and put it on her nightstand. First thing in the morning she would be purchasing burner phones.

"Angela"

"Please Jack don't ask me any questions, I can't answer them, not right now" she turned to look at her husband. "Just please trust me."

"You know I trust you, I just …"

"Then please don't ask me anything, please." Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Okay." Jack looked at his wife, his facing showing his concern, but also knowing that he needed to trust her.

* * *

Brennan laid her head down on her desk to rest her eyes, this was the first night she had actually stayed at the lab alone, since the night she was shot. Booth had never liked her staying at the lab too late and since that night his over protectiveness of her staying late was tenfold. But tonight he wouldn't come; she knew that, tonight she had the solitude that she wanted, the solitude that once was a comfort was now loneliness.

She drifted off to sleep her mind darting from abstract to reality and back. Then it found its target. "Hal I'm working, I can't talk now." She raised her head and felt the pain as something sliced through her side. Brennan's head came snapping up from her desk and she grabbed for her side. Her breathing was coming in erratic heavy pants as her eyes darted around while her brain emerged from the fog of her dream.

Once she realized it was only a dream she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes while she worked on slowing her heart rate and bringing her breathing back under control. Moments later her phone buzzed with a message from Booth.

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you." _She pulled her lips into a tight line and nodded slightly as she used one hand to wipe the moisture from her face.

Booth waited for several minutes for a reply while he continued to pack his bag. She didn't need to be staying at the lab and he was the reasons he was there, he was always the reason she ran. But tomorrow she could come home where she belonged at home with their daughter. Once his bag was packed he loaded it in his truck and then checked his phone once last night for a reply.

He tried not to read too much into her not responding, she didn't always respond right away, especially if she was in the bone room. He swallowed hard and had to fight the urge to go and check on her, the wedge between them would only be driven deeper if he exercised his over protectiveness now.

He blew out a large puff of air and laid his phone down on the nightstand and headed for the bathroom as the phone started to buzz. Quickly grabbing it he pulled up her message. "_I'm sorry I didn't call."_ Booth nodded and sat the phone down and looked up towards the ceiling, "Thank you God." At least now he knew she was alright.

Angela left their bed long before the alarm was set to go off; she showered and got dressed in the spare room. After checking on her son and leaving a note for Jack, Angela left their home intentionally leaving her cell phone behind. She made her way to the lab and to her office. This was now her sanctuary, the one place that Pelant could not touch. She contacted security and managed to obtain security footage of her office. She painstakingly started to go through the footage and pull out segments of her office empty at all hours. While having Pelant look in and see a wall was tempting, it could also anger him causing him to harm someone else, she couldn't have that on her conscious, so she found another way.

Pulling the footage was the easy part now she needed to piece it together in such a way that anyone who saw it would believe her office was empty. Any tiny discrepancy would tip Pelant off. She took a deep breath and rolled her neck before beginning to create the loop.

Jack stretched and then rolled over to where his wife usually was, but wasn't, in her place was a small note size paper with her eloquent writing on it.

_Jack, Call Cam and tell her I won't be in today. I left my phone on the nightstand, do not move it and do not attempt to call me. Destroy this note and take Michael Vincent to Daycare. Please don't ask any questions, just trust me. I will explain everything later. _

_Love you_

* * *

Angela had been working for quite a while when she heard what sounded someone walking across the lab. It was still to early for anyone to be at the lab, so she quietly got up and peered out of her office and noticed the light on in her friend's office. As she entered Brennan's office she noticed Brennan sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Sweetie"

Startled Brennan snapped her head in Angela's direction "Oh Angela I didn't know anyone was here."

Angela narrowed her eyes and let them travel over the room before she answered. "You stayed here last night didn't you?"

"I was working on some …."

"Bren, don't lie to me. Are things really that bad with Booth right now?"

Brennan looked up at her friend, but couldn't answer. She just looked at her friend as the words refused to come out of her mouth. She didn't know how things were with them really, but where she stood right now, they weren't very good.

Before Angela said another word, she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her unceremoniously towards her office. "Where is your cell?"

"What" Brennan asked

"Where is your cell?"

"In my office, why and where are you pulling me to?"

Angela did not answer as she pulled her friend into her office and quickly shut and locked the door. Brennan stood dumbfounded in the middle of Angela's office. She had moved lighting of anytime over near the windows so not to create shadows on the paper. "Angela are you having a psychotic break?"

"What?"

"Paper on the windows, all your lamps by the windows, you have been acting strangely the last two days."

"Right now this is the only place I'm one hundred percent sure that Pelant can't touch, he can't see or hear in here. I wasn't going to tell anyone until I had more proof, but if you are sleeping in the lab then you need to know."

"Know what Angela?"

"I think Pelant somehow did something, manipulated Booth to call off your engagement."

"Booth would have told me, he wouldn't have kept something like that from me…"

"He would if Pelant threatened to hurt someone he loves." Angela's eyes locked onto Brennan, "like you or Christine. You know Booth would do anything including sacrificing himself to keep you safe."

"Why didn't he tell …"

"He couldn't, look I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. I think Pelant is behind all this and the only way I can fight back is to make it so he can't see me coming. That is why …" she held around her hands and pivoted back and forth "I did all this. So Sweetie I need you to trust me and don't do anything that will tip Pelant off that we are on to him."

"But Booth needs to know …"

"Not yet and I know I'm asking a lot, and I hope not too much, but Pelant needs to believe you two are breaking and as much as you love each other the only way it is believable is to do it my way."

"We have been under cover, we can act…" she looked hopeful at Angela. For the first time she felt there was hope that she was wrong and Booth did want to marry her and now Angela was telling her she had to wait.

"Maybe in public, but not at home, I don't know how, but I think he knows what we do at home. I think he watches or listens or something. And even pretending tension could be harmful to Christine." As soon as she mentioned Christine, she knew she had Brennan; she would never do anything to cause her daughter undue stress.

"Sweetie, there is something else. We need burner phones, several burner phones, but we need to buy them in such a way as to not draw attention. Jack and I don't have the money and if it goes on a card I am afraid Pelant will know."

"What can I do?"

"We need cash."

"I have cash stored away in a safe deposit box, that my father has access too."

"Oh Bren that is what we need, I seriously doubt he would be tracking your Dad or Russ much, so maybe they can help us get the phones."

Brennan returned to her office to find away to contact her father without giving anything away to Pelant. She had just sat down at her desk when a light knocked came to her door. Security was standing at her door with an envelope in their hands. "Come in"

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth wanted us to let you know he dropped Christine off at Daycare, however, he would not be able to pick her up and he wanted us to give you this", he held out the envelope he was carrying.

"Thank you very much." Her brow was furrowed wondering why Booth didn't just come deliver the message himself. She watched the security guard leave until he was out of sight. She turned her attention the envelope and she could feel her hands start to shake as she tore off the end to open it.

As she read the note she felt her heart sink

_Bones, you shouldn't be staying at the lab, especially after what happened you need to be able to go home. Christine missed you this morning and I am sure you miss her_ too. _I am not leaving you, I am only giving you time and space. I love you,__ I will be at The Normandy, if you need anything, just call._

_Booth_

Tears sprang to her eyes; this was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from no matter how hard she tried.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Brennan" Cam called as she entered her colleagues office "Angela is sick today, so that reconstruction you were asking about will be delayed."

Brennan starred at Cam for only a moment before acknowledging her. "Fine, thank you Dr. Saroyan."

Cam noticed the redder than normal eyes and couldn't help herself. "Is everything okay?"

Brennan stood from her desk and proceeded to put her lab coat on and turned to face Cam. "Everything is fine, thank you for asking." Brennan's answer, and her moving pass Cam left no doubt this conversation was over.

"Dr. Brennan" Hodgins called as he jogged across the lab to catch up to her. "Hey, ummm Angela…"

Brennan pursed her lips and shook her head slightly causing Hodgins to stop mid sentence "I heard Angela was ill today, I do hope she will be feeling better soon. There is a report in Angela's office I would like you to look at for me, do you have time to accompany me there … now?"

"Uhhh O-Okay" he stammered as he fell in besides her. He didn't know why but something made him not want to say another word until he found out why he was being led to his wife's office.

Once inside Brennan closed and locked the door. "Hi Honey" Jack heard from off to the side, he hadn't even noticed Angela while he was looking at her newly decorated office.

"Uhh, Hi… babe." He glanced around "What's going on in here?"

Angela stood up and walked around her desk. "I am assuming Brennan got you in here under some ruse that shouldn't take too long to complete, so here it is in a nutshell. I think Pelant is behind everything and I have isolated my office so I can work on tracking him." She turned her big brown eyes on her husband.

Hodgins nodded "Are you sure?"

"No, but finding out where the little bastard is isn't a bad thing."

"Okay then. Dr. Brennan I think it is time we leave her to her work." He smiled proudly at his wife as him and Brennan turned to leave her office.

Just before reaching the door Brennan turned to her best friend. "Booth moved out" she stated simply and then lowered her eyes and disappeared through the door before Angela could say anything. Brennan knew the moment she stepped across that threshold that she would once again be in a place where Pelant could observe her and it could give away that something was different in Angela's office. She walked with purpose back to her office and settled into answering emails and grading interns work.

Angela wanted to go after her friend, but she knew she couldn't not without risking everything she was working towards. She needed to finish her loop before Pelant got suspicious; she needed to keep that one step advantage she had. Taking a deep breath she turned back to her project and when she was confident it would do what she needed it to do, she connected it to the cameras around her room. As she turned the loop on, out of the corner of her eye a small light she was using to track when someone connected flashed into action. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, now just hoping her loop bought her the time to track him.

* * *

Pelant sat in front of his screens with the ever confident look gracing his scarred mug. He noticed that Angela's phone was home and with a few keystrokes he was viewing the Hodgins home, clicking room to room observing for a few minutes and then clicking back to the bedroom.

He noticed the closed bathroom door and he stares at it for a few minutes before he quickly starts to type and then watches as all but one of his screens switches to the Jeffersonian. He glances back at the closed door in Angela's bedroom and then scans the activity on the other screens zeroing in on Angela's empty office.

He watched for a few moments until another screen caught his eye. His favorite obsession walked into her office and she sat down at her desk. He changed the angle watching her from her own computer and he noticed the puffy tired eyes and the lack of concentration she always had.

He smiles at the screen "I see Agent Booth has told you. It really is for the best Temperance, you will see as the game goes on. I need you focused and while I know it hurts now, in a few days when we continue the game you will see it was for the best, you need your focus, because, let's face it beating you means beating you in every way."

As he smiled at her image the only sound heard was the clicking of the keys as he typed in some commands causing the screens to change to another scene. This time he was looking at, first glance, was an empty office, said office belonging to one Special Agent Seeley Booth, as he was about to click off the screens he noticed a minute movement in the chair, a few clicking strokes later he was watching Booth through his computer. Pelant smiled as he looked at the man in front of him, Booth was staring out the window and everything about his face and posture was that of a broken man. This made Pelant somewhat elated that he was breaking the man that disfigured him. "Well, well, well, Agent Booth, just a matter of time and you will be completely broke. You shouldn't have broken the rules, you did this to yourself."

Pelant, rather proud of himself clicked off his screens and sat down behind his large dark cherry wood desk to plan his next move in this living game of chess. Pelant had long forgotten about watching the closed bathroom door in Angela's home. His cockiness would not allow him to believe that Angela of all people could possibly beat him, so he left his guard down. Pelant honestly believed that only the team, as a whole, was a challenge, he discredited each individual as not being as intelligent as himself.

* * *

Booth was staring out his window, his mind clearly not on his job today; it was going through a mental check list of what he needed and what needed to be done. The one overlooked computer that Pelant couldn't hack, couldn't manipulate, couldn't control, the human mind, to be more specific, the mind of one ex-army Ranger and sniper. Booth thought about the last time he had to used this checklist, he was ordered to take out a high ranking official, that if left in power could have infiltrated vulnerabilities in the United States. He acted under orders to protect his country, what he was considering now was for the greater good of all mankind or that is what he was trying to convince himself of, all he knew in this moment was Pelant needed to die for this nightmare to end.

Angela watched the flashing light and a smirked worked its way up her face as she typed in a few keystrokes. "Got you now you little bastard, your ass will be mine." She straightened up and started to watch her monitor scroll line after line of data while it was working to track the signal backwards towards Pelants lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan opened the door and hesitated before she crossed the threshold. She had arrived home many times alone, but this time the very air around her felt different. As she clung to her daughter she remembered people talking about houses looking and feeling happy. She of course thought these were completely ridiculous ideas, houses where inanimate objects they could not feel or convey happiness.

But tonight her house conveyed sadness; she could swear she could almost see the beams sagging as if it had lost a loved one. As she closed the door and juggled her daughter to put her keys in the bowl by the front door, she looked towards the inner section of the house and noticed how cold and uninviting it seemed. Not physically cold, but cold just the same.

As she flipped on lights Christine as always looked around as if looking for something, that something Brennan believed was her father. They had arrived home before Booth many times, but she believed Christine sensed something was different.

Once in the kitchen Brennan sat her daughter down while she began to prepare their dinner. She had to stop herself several times during her dinner preparations and remind herself to make smaller portions as Booth was not there. This was just one more realization that he had truly moved out and this tore at her heart.

Dinner was quiet, except for the babbling by Christine. Brennan wiped her daughters hands and face off prior to placing her in her playpen so she could clean up. Once the kitchen was clean Brennan checked the locks, set the alarm, and turned off the lights as she climbed the stairs to give Christine her bath.

Christine playing in the water was the one thing that had brought a genuine smile to Brennan's face. For that moment she could look at Christine and pretend that everything was the way it should be, her giving her daughter a bath and Booth kicked back in the living room watching TV waiting for her to come and curl into his side with one of her books.

"Mom mom mom mom mom mom" Christine chanted until her mother looked at her and then a big familiar grin crossed her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Brennan asked knowing what the answer would be as Christine giggled and slapped at the water sending it flying into her mother's face. "Okay young lady, I think it is time for us to get you ready for bed." Brennan pulled the plug to the tub and lifted Christine out of the tub and wrapped her in her Dora towel.

Once Christine was placed in her crib there was a sound that startled both mother and daughter. Brennan made her way to the hall door and listened intently. "Booth" she called out only to be answered by silence. Backing away from the door she quietly closed it and pulled her cell phone out of her sweater pocket.

* * *

Booth walked into the cold impersonal hotel room and sighed as he shut the door and sat two plain brown bags on the table. He pulled off this jacket and haphazardly tossed it over the back of a chair. He let his body follow the jacket by almost falling into the chair, pulled his cell out and tossed it onto the table and proceeded to open the bag with a very desirable smell coming from it.

Booth thought he was hungry, but as soon as he started to eat he found himself wondering what Brennan and Christine had for dinner and then looked at the goop in the earth friendly container and he stomach flipped thinking about putting this garbage in his body.

Booth grabbed the small ice bucket and made his way down the hall to an ice machine, the short walk only gave him time to allow the depression from everything that had occurred to start taking hold of him. Once back in his room he retrieved a plastic cup from the sink and pulled a bottle of scotch from the other brown bag, poured himself a glass on the rocks and sat back and stared at the opposite wall.

He found himself looking at the time and imagining what Brennan and their daughter would be doing at that moment. He could imagine Brennan cooking dinner while Christine played in her playpen near the kitchen where mother and daughter could see each other.

Although it had only been one night, Booth already missed their normal evening routine. Well it wasn't really a routine because they didn't always arrive home at the same time. It was their routine and sometimes a competition to see who could get home first to start dinner. If Brennan arrived home first, Booth was fated to eat whatever concoction Brennan put together that evening. Living with a vegetarian had come with its own challenges. But right now he missed whatever meal she put together tonight for herself and their daughter. He didn't even have to know what she cooked to know he was missing it, he missed her..

The look in his eyes changed from sad and beaten to hard and cold. He took a long drink from the glass and sat it on the table while he retrieved the large case he had left in the makeshift closet somewhat hidden by his large suit bags. Lying the case on the bed he released the catches on the sides and opened the case. He starred down at his sniper rifle, a rifle he religiously cleaned, tended to, and practiced with and took a deep breath and he pulled it out to begin the ritual of cleaning it and making sure all parts were in optimal working order.

Confirming the safety was on, he pushed a button producing a click as it released its hold on the magazine and then a slight scraping sound as Booth removed the magazine from its seat in the rifle. He confirmed the chamber was empty of any rounds and was just about to begin the process of dismantling it when his cell went off with a familiar ring tone.

Quickly and gently he put the rifle down on the bed and grabbed for his phone. "Bones?"

"Booth" he could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Is everything okay?" he was already putting his belt holster on.

"I heard something, I… I… thought it was you."

"Where are you?"

"I don't hear anything now; it was probably just the wind."

"Bones there isn't any wind, I am on my way, where are you?"

"We are in Christine's room."

* * *

Booth was out of his room and was taking the stairs two at a time; he didn't want to waste a moment waiting for the elevator. He scared a young valet when he reached past him to retrieve the keys to his truck and headed for the parking area. "Bones, I think we need to call DC police they can get there much faster than I can."

"I am fine. I don't hear anything now, it was probably nothing, and I'm just not use to being here without you is all. I am sorry if I worried you."

"Bones, stay where you are, I'm on my way, okay. Look I know you're probably fine" he said as he hit the lock release for his truck as he approached it "but for me, please stay where you are and let me check things out."

Booth immediately turned on his lights and siren as he exited the parking structure pushing the truck hard as he headed it in the direction of his house. Booth put his phone on speaker and let it rest in the console to allow him both hands while driving. "Bones you tell me if you hear anything else."

"I will, and Booth, the alarm's set."

"Okay"

While the drive seemed much longer, Booth was pulling onto his street and turning off all the lights on his truck in just 8 minutes "Bones, I'm here, you stay in Christine room until I come get you."

"Booth, I could …"

"Bones, Stay. in. Christine's. room until I come get you understand?"

"I understand"

"Promise me"

"Booth …"

"Bones, promise me."

"I promise"

"Sit tight baby." With these words Booth disconnected the call and rolled quietly up to the curb 3 houses away from his.

Exited his vehicle he quietly closed the door, pulled his weapon, holding it at a low ready in front of him as he approached his house staying in the shadows so he could observe anyone or anything that might be there. Seeing nothing in the front of his house he moved using the shadows for camouflage while he moved to the gate that would lead to the back of his house.

After several minutes of listening and moving window to window which he one checked for possible tampering, and two he would glance inside to see if he noticed anything unusual. When he was satisfied he entered through the back door and immediately went to disarm the alarm.

Still on high alert checking every corner and closet as he made his way up the stairs to where his girlfriend and daughter were, once in the hall he called her name as he turned the handle of the door to their daughters room. He knew the consequences of not announcing himself after being laid out a time or two.

"Booth" She stood up and holding their daughter and moved across the room into the safety of his arm.

"Hey" he breathed a sigh of relief and kissed both his girlfriend and his daughter on the forehead "It's okay baby, you're safe."

After they put their daughter to bed, they move back downstairs and the awkward silence took hold of both of them. Both stood for several minutes sneaking peeks at the other but for the most part memorizing a specific area on their floor.

"I should be going" Booth looked up at Brennan "But if you need anything you call okay."

Booth was nodding slightly while he waited for Brennan's answer. She looked at him with sad eyes, eyes that almost got the better of him. But, he knew he needed to give her space. "I love you Bones, don't doubt that." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he let himself out.

She reset the alarm and quietly climbed the stairs alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela again rose early and arrived at work while most people were asleep. She knew she needed more sleep and that this might be the last time she could pull her ruse without Pelant becoming to suspicious. Her plan had been to arrive at work and sleep a few hours on her couch and then begin her day, but she couldn't help herself when she arrived, she wanted to see the progress in tracking backwards towards Pelant.

As she scanned the printed out tracking she found that so far he had made 6 jumps to cover his tracks, but her computer was still working backwards, which told her he was very concerned about covering his tracks. She didn't care why, all she cared about was finding him.

She walked over to her desk and found a note on resting against her computer screen.

_Angela, _

_ My father will take care of picking up money from my safe deposit box and _

_will buy several phones, some will be delivered here and a couple to Booth. _

_ I have not been able to tell Booth about this, but Dad said he would enclose a _

_ note with your instructions for him. _

_ Brennan_

Angela walked over to her couch to lie down and close her eyes, but she knew once she was awake again it was her against the clock, a couple of days sick Pelant might not be suspicious. She also couldn't just return to work because if he tried to reconnect to her office and found just the empty loop he would know she was on to him and would be able to find her and block her. She set the alarm on her watch and leaned back on her couch while her mind worked thinking about her next move to keep Pelant from becoming suspicious. As she got a framework of a plan she allowed sleep to overtake her, at least for now.

* * *

Pelant awoke early and once again noticed Angela didn't seem to have gone to work, her phone was still at home. Clicking of the keys and he was viewing the Hodgins home through their own security camera's. Once again he noticed the bathroom door shut and there didn't seem to be any movement in the bedroom. _Click, Click, Click _he was observing the kitchen where Hodgins was fixing breakfast for Michael.

"Hey Buddy, come on please eat." Pelant watched as Hodgins bribed his son.

Once Hodgins left the house Pelant bounced room to room looking for any activity and he finally settled on the master bedroom while he turned his attention to another keyboard where he scrolled through any phone contacts over the last 24 hours that might give him any indication of why Angela was staying home.

While searching one phone call struck him as odd, a call from Brennan's phone to Booth's phone at an hour when both should have been home. He clicked on the line holding the call and as he listened the smile on his face grew. This was better than he could have hoped for, Booth had moved out, now was time for his next move in this sorted game.

Clicking like a mad man he pulled up different views, one of Booth's office and one of Brennan's. Once again he completely forgot about Angela and her absence, he had to know more about the two primary characters in his little game.

* * *

Brennan arrived first and went straight to her office. To anyone who didn't know her or studied her, she seemed just like every other person that had arrived to work. She sat down at her computer, brought up her email and then he saw it, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the computer screen, but not seeing it.

She couldn't stop analyzing Booth's behavior after he made sure everything was okay, his lack of physical contact which was not like him. Booth had always been what he called a touchy feely person at least with her. He would somehow always reach out and touch her when he walked by no matter how minute. Last night he could barely make eye contact with her.

He told her he only left to give her space, he said he loved her, but once again her pain filled analysis clouded her thought process, she was beginning to doubt his love. She tried to cling to what Angela told her, that Pelant was probably behind this, but that was not an absolute, which didn't help her feelings of emptiness that were feeding other insecurities.

She wanted to talk to Angela, but she couldn't, she had to be as normal as she could. She took a deep breath and focused on her email. One step at a time, she cleared her inbox and then moved to the bone room to begin working with some newer interns that she was considering hiring for the summer.

Pelant feeling rather empowered by this small victory had his internal applause stifled as another screen came to life, the one trained on Booth's office. Booth walked in and it was not hard to tell he had not slept much, if at all. Booth sat down in his chair, opened his draw and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen. After taking a couple he filtered through his email and then turned his attention to the stack of cases that needed his approval.

* * *

Booth's head was not really in the game today, he was having trouble concentrating on the reports and he checked his clock only to discover he had only been working on cases for an hour. He scrubbed his hands over his face, sat up and was just about to give up for the day when Charlie came into his office.

"Whatcha want Charlie?"

Charlie was acting rather peculiar as he made his way around Booth's desk so he was standing next to his mentor and boss. Booth cocked his head and gave his little protégé a _what the hell look _when Charlie bent down bring his head closer to Booths.

Booth shoved himself sideways "What the fuck Charlie?"

"Uh Sir, Umm I was trying to tell you something?"

"Well, then tell me."

"Ummm, Sir, I – I uh I apologize." Charlie said as he dove at Booth forcing him into the wall with the intention of penning the older man, well that was his intention, however, best laid plans don't always work and he found himself on his backside on the floor with Booth looming over him.

"You better start talking and it better be good."

Pelant was now very interested in what would cause Charlie to all but attack Booth. He smirked as he watched the scene play out in front of him, reminded him of wild animals, young bucks challenging the older more experienced males to earn their place in the herd or if really lucky takeover said herd.

"Not here Booth" Charlie choked out.

"Charlie you are trying my patience."

"Please Booth just trust me."

Booth backed off and allowed Charlie to get up and followed him out of his office. Pelant changed cameras as he watched the two men walk down the hall and into the men's room. Pelant's nostrils flared as a sound similar to a growl came out of his throat. That was one area that there were no cameras and no way for him to see or hear what was going on.

Charlie walked in and turned on all the water in the sinks and then turned to face his very pissed off and confused boss. "I'm sorry Booth, but I got this and was suppose to find a way to tell you without anyone being able to see or hear." He dropped his head slightly, "I should have thought of the men's room first, sorry."

"Okay so what is all this mystery?" Booth squared his body at the younger agent and put his hands on his hips hooking his thumb and fore finger into the waistband of his pants.

"Dr. Brennan's father dropped off a package for you but said that I had to act like we were being watched and I had to tell you without anyone finding out either by over hearing or electronically."

At Booth's look of confusion and the crossing of his arms over his chest Charlie rushed forward "He said to give you this and you would understand." He shoved an envelope towards Booth "He also said to only read it somewhere there were no eyes." Charlie rolled his eyes around the room, "I think this qualifies."

Booth took the envelope and began opening it never taking his eyes off Charlie. As he pulled out the note he unfolded it and only once it was unfolded did he drop his eyes to it.

_Booth_

_Charlie has a package that contains two burner phones for you. I am also sending some over to the Jeffersonian for Tempe and the rest of the team. _

_I know you are wondering why and all I know is that Tempe left specific instructions for me to deliver these phones and that you are still to keep your FBI issued phone with you. She also said for you to call Angela at precisely 4:00pm, the number is in the package with your phones. _

_Be discrete and she will explain everything when she talks to you. _

_Max_

"Where are the phones?" Charlie fumbled in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded up manila envelope and handed it to his boss.

Booth opened the envelope to reveal 2 basic flip phones, phone numbers taped to both and the number 1 on one phone and the number 2 on the other. "Thanks Charlie and next time don't … you know." Booth gave Charlie a crooked smile which Charlie returned with one of his own. Booth put the phones in his pocket and left the men's room.

* * *

"I want you to look over the skeletal remains, record anything unusual that you find and what you believe the cause was. Then finally I would like you to give me a cause of death, any questions?" Brennan glanced over at the door to the room noticing Cam was standing there and nodded at her boss.

Once Brennan was comfortable that the students didn't have any questions and were absorbed in their assignment she walked over to Cam. "Dr. Saroyan can I help you?"

"Yes, come with me" Cam grabbed Brennan's hand and started to pull her across the lab.

"Cam, where are we going?"

"Ladies room"

"I am sure you are quite capable to doing whatever needs to be done in their on your own."

Cam stopped and turned looking Brennan in the eye. "I have something I. need. you. to look at for me away from prying eyes." Cam turned and continued on her path to the ladies room with Brennan in tow, not giving Brennan a chance to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan crossed her arms once Cam released her inside the small bathroom. "Dr. Saroyan would you please tell me why you are acting so peculiar?"

"These" Cam reached into the snug waist band of her skirt as Brennan watched with a perplexed look on her face. Cam slipped two cell phones out of the waist band and handed them to Brennan along with a folded up envelope. "I was given a note with a package of cell phones directing me to discretely give these to you out of sight of any type of cameras or electronic devices. This was the only place I could come up with."

"Oh good they arrived, I was not sure if my father would be able to get them here in time." Brennan smiled at Cam

"Would you mind filling me in on why I received a package full of cell phones?"

"They are burner phones to prevent Pelant from tracking us."

"Why?" Cam's face showed her confusion

"Angela believes that Pelant is behind everything …" at that moment she realized that Cam had not been privy to Booth's rejection and Angela's assumptions. "Booth reneged on marriage to me…and … and Angela believes it is because of Pelant."

"Booth backed out of marrying you?"

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, now are the other phone passed out?"

"Taking care of that as soon as we leave this bathroom."

* * *

Angela was working to cover her tracks for her return from being sick, which meant she need to allow Pelant a true view of her office and the activity inside, but this time she would protect the computer she was using to track him. She only reconnected certain cameras that would allow him specific views of her office. This way the computer she tracked him with would be hidden from view. As 4:00pm approached she pulled out her burner phone and waited for Booth's call.

Suddenly after two days of a hard drive humming away the silence created when it stopped immediately acquired her attention. She sat down and clicked away and then a smile came across her face. "Gotcha, you son of a bitch."

As Angela tapped away on the keys to locate a physical address, her eyes hardened as she realized the address was in a very affluent neighborhood, he was living very comfortably on Hodgins money. She turned to another computer and clicked away as she accessed county tax records. She pursed her lips when she saw the name of the owner, _Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins_. She loaded the information to a thumb drive and then turned back to her main computer to set up her back door to his computer system.

Booth slipped out of his office and into the men's room, he confirmed he was alone before he dialed the number to Angela's burner phone.

"Angela"

"Hey Ange, You mind telling me what is going on?"

"I am sorry about the other day. It's just. Brennan is having a hard time with your rejection…"

"I am not rejecting her… I… I just think…"

"Booth, quit the bullshit, Pelant is behind this isn't he?" Booth's jaw twitched, but he didn't say anything. "Okay, you don't have to answer me, but just listen. I need you to take your issued phone to wherever you are staying and leave it there, and then I need you to get to my office, my office is secure."

"Okay, it will take me about an hour, but I will be there."

"Good. and Booth, I've got the bastard, I know where he is."

Booth looked up at his reflection in the mirror "I'll be there as soon as I can"

* * *

Angela was examining files on Pelant's computer when she heard her office door open and when she looked up she was looking into the red rimmed eyes of her best friend.

"Brennan?"

"Angela tell me again how you believe that the only reason Booth doesn't want to marry me is because of Pelant."

"Wha… Why?"

"Because obviously I am not thinking rationally and the only conclusion I can come up with is that Booth doesn't want to marry me."

"Oh sweetie, you know Booth loves you."

"Yes, but …"

"No, Brennan, you are not allowed to do this. Booth loves you, you know this, you know deep inside that I am right, something happened, something caused Booth to change his mind, but that something is not because he doesn't want to marry you." Angela went over and hugged her friend. "You always believed that your love for each other was enough and that you didn't need the paper and Booth went against everything he believes in because he loves you so much."

"But …"

"No, no, no. Now you need to believe that something caused Booth to back out of marrying you, you need to stop analyzing this, you need to..."

The office door opened again and in slipped Hodgins and Sweets. "Hey babe…" his voice stopped as he noticed the two women. He wasn't fast enough to stop Sweets from entering the office or from preventing him seeing Brennan's tears.

"Dr. Brennan is everything okay?" Sweets asked.

Brennan turned her head away from the two men. "I'm fine Dr. Sweets."

Angela looked at Sweets and her husband, "You two could knock."

"You aren't supposed to be here, so why would we knock." Hodgins offered.

"Dr. Brennan, is there anything I can do to help?" Sweets approached her while he moved to the side so he could study her face.

"Dr. Sweets, I'm fine." She turned to face him and lifted her chin to emphasis her point.

"Okay, since you are _fine _I want to congratulate you on your engagement. Booth was ecstatic when he told me about it the other day." Sweets chuckled, "he was so happy…" Angela punched him in the arm "Ow"

"He, he was happy" Brennan looked at Sweets with wide eyes

Sweets looking at Angela in confusion "Hey ,why did you hit me and?" he moved his gaze to Brennan "Of course he was happy, why would he not be happy?" Angela raised her fist again and Sweets took a step out of her range

"Booth reneged" is all Angela said

"What?" Sweets choked out "Whoa, that… that…"

"I think Pelant is behind it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I don't have any proof, it's just a guess, but I think I'm right. Why else would Booth …" she glanced at Brennan "you know."

"Dr. Brennan, you have no idea how happy you made Booth, he couldn't think about anything else, but marrying you. He said not even Pelant could ruin it."

"So then Angela is wrong."

"Sweetie …"

"Angela if Booth said Pelant could not ruin this, then that means Booth made the decision to not marry me. He doesn't. want. to marry…me." Brennan's eyes watered and she blinked rapidly to prevent them from overflowing. "I need to get Christine home."

Brennan turned to leave when Angela stopped her "Sweetie we talked about this, we talked about how Booth would do what he had to if Pelant threatened someone he loved. You have to trust me, trust Booth's love."

"Thank you Angela, I need to go" Brennan turned and left the room

Angela turned on Sweets, "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Seriously, do I really need to spell it out for you? For being so damn smart, you really are dumb. Now get out of my office, Booth will be here soon and I don't think he needs to find out what you just did."

"I'm sorry…I was …"

"Save it and just leave." Sweets turned and left the office with Hodgins, leaving Angela to her work.

* * *

Booth arrived 40 minutes later and went directly into Angela's office. As he closed the door and stopped and looked around "Paranoid much" then he let his eyes come to rest on Angela.

"Ha ha" she waited for Booth to come and sit in the chair beside her as she started clicking away on her computer pulling up shots of the house where Pelant was living. She then laid a small manila envelope in front of Booth. "In here is enough evidence to show Pelants involvement in tampering with traffic lights and tapping into both the Jeffersonian's and the Hoover's computer systems, along with security systems of both facilities."

Booth looked down at the folder as Angela continued talking. "The address of the house is in there also" she was talking a mile a minute and Booth just watched her, the last time he had seen her this upset, this angry was when Pelant had been in their home.

He placed his hand on her arm "Hey" she turned her head to look at him "Take a breath, we'll get him."

"He is using my son's name and private information, that house" she poked at the computer screen with her index finger "is in my son's name." It was then that Booth saw not only anger, but fear on her face.

"We'll get him." Booth tipped his head as he worked to get Angela to make eye contact with him.

"Booth, Bren thinks you don't want to marry her. She thinks..."

"Ange... it's complicated."

"It's because of Pelant isn't it?"

Sighing heavily "Yeah" Booth dropped his head and stared at the manila envelope in his hands.

"You need to tell her, she is convinced you don't want her."

"That's not..."

"I know, but she can't stop analyzing. Look, you asked Rebecca, the mother of your son to marry you, you asked Hannah to marry you, but you backed out of marrying the mother to your daughter. In her pain clouded mind she can't see anything else except that you don't want her."

"Ange can you ..."

"I've been trying big guy, but she is hurting and she is starting to shut down."

"Angela, I promise this is going to end and then I will make it up to her."

"There is only one way for it to end."

"I know" He turned the envelope over in his hands, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been so long, was working horrendous hours and got a vacation so I vacationed. Working hard to get this done before Bones is back on, but not wanting to rush the story at the same time. **

**I hope you still enjoy it. **

* * *

He was leaning back on his bunk with his eyes closed when footsteps stop in front of his room. Nothing unusual since his bunk mate always seemed to be in some type of trouble causing their room to be searched at least twice a week, sometimes twice a day. Just once he wanted to lean back to take a nap and actually get a nap. You know in a hospital they limit your visitors so you can rest and then spend every possible moment waking you up to poke and prod you and then proceed to tell you to rest, which always leads them finding you not resting and lecturing you on why you need to rest after they stopped you from resting in the first place. This was much the same, you get a moment of tolerable noise and just want to lean back and doze and they ruin it with a room check.

What he didn't expect was what happened next while he tried to ignore them, his name being called. He didn't move while his brain caught up with the words that were lingering in the air and just as he was opening one eye to see who the hell was calling him it happened again, only this time louder and with more conviction.

The man opened his eye and looked at the guard calling his name. _A Guard? Why would guard be calling my name_ "Yeah" he answered as he proceeded to open the other eye to stare at the young male guard.

"Get up, you're getting released."

"What?" He sat up on his bunk and looked at the guards outside his door in disbelief.

* * *

Once he retrieved his belongings he was escorted to the main gate by two guards. He stood somewhat nervously while they unlocked it and slowly opened it up then gave him a quick nod that he was free to go. He stood frozen in place waiting for the punch line to the cruel joke to rear its ugly head, but nothing happened. Glancing from one guard to the other he hesitantly took a step towards freedom, then another until he was through the gate.

He stopped just outside the gate and turned towards the place that had been his home for several years and stared as the gate clicked shut and the guards secured it. One of the guards stopped and watched the man before announcing "Don't come back", and then he turned away and headed back for the brick building looming over them.

Turning back around he stood adhered to the place in front of the gate seemly confused by the recent events. He looked around, not sure what to do next when he heard a speaker come to life. "Move along" the voice said. He glanced up towards the speaker, swallowed sharply and headed out towards the main street grasping the bag with his belongs to his chest.

As he approached the end of the long walk a long white limousine with reflective windows pulled up blocking his exit. He stopped abruptly and moved his head around looking at the reflective windows when the back door opened up and out stepped a man.

"Hello, I Christian Jarvis" holding out his hand. Our man eyed him up and down, his eyes coming to rest on the mans scarred face. "I am the one that arranged your release, seems you would be a little more appreciative."

"Don't know you." he said "Why would you arrange for my release?"

"We have a common interest" Christian motioned for the man to enter the limousine.

"Why don't you tell me what this common interest is before we go any further."

"Special Agent … Booth" The man's face hardened at the mention of Booths name. He eyed Christian carefully.

"It would be so much easier to talk in the car, much more comfortable." Christian motioned again.

"Fine" the man climbed in the back of the car, waiting for his companion to settle himself and then gave him a pointedly cold look "Start talking."

* * *

Booth arrived at his home early the next morning; he pulled into the driveway and looked at Sweet's car sitting in front of his own. Jealousy immediately ran through his veins, jealousy that Bones needed someone to talk to and turned to Sweets rather than him.

He came there this morning to fix that. While he knew he couldn't tell her why, he could work on regaining her trust and helping her to understand how deeply he loved her. As he walked in the back door he froze as he heard the last sound he thought he would hear, his Bones crying and Sweets talking some psycho mumbo jumbo.

He crossed from the door, through the kitchen and into the living room, his eyes glued to Brennan's body that was trembling from crying. "Baby, why are you crying…." He then turned his full body towards Sweets "Why is she crying? What did you do?" He evaded the personal space of the younger man and placed his body between Brennan's and Sweets'. "What did you do Sweets?"

Sweets stumbled backwards away from Booth "I-I didn't… she was… I swear Booth, I didn't do…"

"Booth" It was Brennan's voice behind him. When he didn't turn or acknowledge her, she placed her hand on his arm "Booth, please, Sweets didn't do anything, he was trying to help."

Booth swung around to face her "Help" his eyebrows went to his hairline "Since when does helping mean you cry?" Booth's volatile demeanor deflated as he looked at her red rimmed eyes. Normally he would ask her what was wrong, but he knew the answer to that question so all he could so was hope she didn't pull away as he moved towards her to pull her into his arms.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she collapsed against him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and kissed her hair as he rocked her. He mumbled into her hair not really loud enough for her to hear, but all the same he was promising that everything would be alright, he would fix this, he would make it right again.

"Booth" Sweets tried

Booth never turned to look at him "You can leave Sweets."

"Booth, you two really need to talk this out, you changing your mind about marrying Dr. Brennan…"

Booth kissed Brennan's hair gently then pushed her away from him slowly. "Be right back" He turned fast and shoved Sweets towards the front door. "Leave"

"But Booth …"

"Now"

"Okay, Okay, Okay, but I want you to …"

"Before I shoot you" Booth had been taking measured steps forward as he herded the younger man towards the front door. He opened the door and backed Sweets out of it before shutting and locking it. He turned back to Brennan and covered the distance in just a few steps and collected her back up in his arms.

This time as he held her his words penetrated, he fought the tears that wanted to fall. "I will fix this Bones, I promise…. Just please trust me, don't give up on me and don't ever forget I love you, no matter what."

She tried to pull back, something in what he said made her brain go into overdrive, _he was going to fix this, fix what?_ "Booth …"

"Shhhh, don't ask me questions I can't answer, just trust me Bones, believe in me, have faith in me." he pulled back from her and looked her directly in the eyes "Please"

She looked back and forth between his eyes, searching for something, she didn't know what, but searching. Finally she licked her lips and nodded slightly "Okay" She rested her head on his chest, she didn't know why but for the first time she really believed what Angela had been trying to tell her, that Pelant was behind this. He loved her and she loved him and they would get through this, somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**It has been awhile since I updated, not sure if anyone is still interested in this or not, but I hope so. **

* * *

Christian offered his new friend a beverage, while the man sat down somewhat stiffly on the lavish furnishings. As Christian handed his drink to him the man spoke, "So exactly why I am here, you still have not explained that to me."

"Relax" Christian said as he settled into an armchair "All in good time, my friend, all in good time." He smiled at the man sitting across from him, who was pointedly watching his host. "I'm having my cook prepare an amazing dinner for us and then after we can settle in with a drink and discuss how I believe we can help each other."

The man looked at Christian studying the man for a moment before he stood up and started taking in the room he was in. "Interesting painting, is that a Van Gogh."

Christian smiled as he rose from his chair "You have a very good eye, I like the simplicity of it, two sacks and a Bottle, which happens to be the name of the piece."

The man moved past Christian and began studying the book cases he held. "You are a well-read man, everything from astronomy to what appears to be a very impressive set of medical books."

Christian rolled his pursed mouth from one side to the other before turning and putting a smile on his face. "I have many interests."

As he studied the scarred face of his host; a noise off to the right drew both men's attention.

"Oh look it appears our meal is ready" Christian held out his arm for his guest to proceed towards the dining room where a maid was waiting to show them to their seats.

As the two men ate Christian noticed he was being carefully studied by the man he had freed and invited into his home. He was beginning to wonder if he had misjudged this man, misjudged his place in this game.

"Mr. Broadsky, I am giving you the chance of a lifetime. The ability to eliminate your adversary and to continue on with the work with which you were doing prior. And I have made it better; I can make you anyone you want to be. No one will ever be able to stop you."

"What's in it for you?"

"I am not sure why you're asking that." Christian turned questioning eyes on Broadsky.

"You don't strike me as a person that would do something just to do it. No, this will benefit you somehow, so I'm just wondering how?"

"Agent Booth put you away; I have just given you the opportunity to rectify the wrong he committed against you by arresting you."

"So you are assuming or hoping I will kill him?"

"I'm not assuming anything, just opening doors, so to speak."

Broadsky surveyed the man sitting across from him "What if I decide to kill you?"

There was a momentary flash of fear in Christian's eyes before he recovered "See you won't do that. You, while a rogue, have certain ethics and you know what I can do to benefit you and your cause."

"Okay, well let's start with a little honesty; your name is not Christian, is it Christopher? Pelant just smiled at Broadsky, not confirming or denying the information. "I might have been in prison, but not totally cut off from the world and my contacts. I heard what you did and I have got to admit to see you get one up on the great Dr. Brennan and send her fleeing the area, I just need to shake your hand." Broadsky gave a grand performance, but Broadsky was not one to trust anyone, however, he was willing to play the game at least for the time being until he found the reason Pelant wanted him free.

* * *

The next morning Brennan slipped into Angela's office to talk to her friend. "Hey Sweetie"

"Is it still…" you motioned with her hand "..you know?"

"Yeah, it's still secure"

"Booth came by" She starred at Angela

Angela watched her friend with wide eyes "And"

"He was angry with Sweets when he saw me crying." She rolled her lips between her teeth "He kicked him out."

"Whoa, why were you crying and WHAT was Sweets doing there?"

"Sweets was trying to help…"

"And he made you cry?"

"No I was crying when he arrived and Booth made the assumption…" she held out her hand as she referred to Angela "…much like you just did, that Sweets made me cry."

"Sweets, doesn't use much tact, most of the time."

"While that is true that is not what I came here for. I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Booth asked me to have faith in him, to trust in him, to believe in him… and said he would fix this. Booth would never say that if he didn't want to marry me, right?"

"Sweetie, you don't need me to answer that, you know the answer." Angela looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes "You know the answer."

"He loves me" her eyes were threatening to overflow "He loves me" she nodded her head "He loves me" she lowered herself to the couch in Angela's office "I doubted him. I shouldn't have doubted him. I should have trusted him, I should have believed in him." She closed her eyes and aided in releasing tears to stream down her face. "He shouldn't have had to ask me to."

Angela quickly sat by her friend and pulled her into her arms, offering her as much support as she could through the simple act of hugging her. "You told me and I still doubted him."

Angela pushed her friend away so she could look into her eyes "Booth told you Pelant is behind this?"

"No…but when I look at the evidence, it is the only conclusion that makes sense."

Angela nodded, "I asked Booth when he was here yesterday." Both women starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity

"Angela, are you right?"

"Yeah I'm right. Booth has all the information. He said this was going to end."

"Oh no" a fleeting moment of relief on her face was replaced with fear "Booth's going to kill him." She raced from the office trying to pull her phone out of her pocket.

She started to push the speed dial for him from her old phone only to be reminded abruptly that she was now using a burner phone so she could talk to him in a more secure way. She quickly covered the space across the lab and went into her private bath as she frantically dialed his number.

* * *

Booth startled when the unfamiliar ring of his burner phone went off. "Booth"

"Hi, it's me"

"Hey" Booth's voice softened as he rose up from his prone position while he spoke to her. He was wiping dried grass and dust from the front of his T-shirt.

"I was wondering if you... or I-I I mean we … were going to lunch?" she pulled her lips between her teeth waiting for his answer.

Booth looked down at himself and then glanced at his watch. He let his head fall backwards when he realized there was no way he could get cleaned up and meet her in time. "Not today, I have a mountain of paperwork in front of me that I need to get done, but … I'll make it up tonight if you'll let me take you to dinner?"

"That is acceptable" she tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, however, failed. "Booth?"

"Yeah"

"Don't…" her voice trailed off. She stared at the opposite wall of her small bathroom while she wondered how to tell him not to kill Pelant, not to kill a man that was trying and almost succeeding to destroy their lives. How was she to tell him to not do what she would do if given the opportunity. "Are you coming home?"

He closed his eyes "Bones, I want …"

"Come home, please" her voice sounded of desperation, a desperation he didn't miss

"We'll talk about it tonight."

"I don't understand. If you love me and I love you, it's ludicrous for you to not be at home with me and Christine."

"Baby, please let's talk tonight, when we can do it privately, Okay?"

She sighed loudly, a sound not missed by Booth "Okay and Booth …"

"Yeah"

"Promise me there will be a tonight and that you won't volunteer for anything."

Booth creased is brow not understanding what she was meaning. "Bones, you know how this line of work is, one …."

"Booth, please understand we need you." She didn't know how to say she couldn't live without him, because rationally her mind told her that life goes on after the deceased are gone. So while it would be difficult at first, she could go on without him. But he needed to understand she needed him, she needed him to be here for a long time. "Please come home tonight, we need you."

"I'll be there Bones" he said into the receiver.

"Okay"

Once he disconnected the call he placed the phone on his bag as he once more moved to a prone position and moved the butt of the rifle snuggly against his shoulder. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, and hold, fire. _ The shot hit its mark not straying even a millimeter. Booth raised his head up and looked towards the target off in the distance. _This has to end, has to end now before any other lives are lost._

Once he was comfortable that the sights were set right and the shots consistent, he rose up and assured that the chamber was void of a round he wiped the weapon down. He could feel the heat in the barrel as he moved the rag over it, at one time that would bring him mixed emotions of satisfaction that he completed his task and sadness of what he just had done. But this time the feeling of the hot barrel sliding under the fabric gave him a feeling of relief that this nightmare would soon be over. This was one choice that did not cause him grief, did not make him doubt the decision. This was the right choice; this was to protect his family.

At this very moment is when Seeley Booth understood Max Keenan better than he ever had. He had always respected a man who protected his family and while Max had murdered, he had only done what was necessary to preserve the lives of his children, no matter the cost to himself. Booth understood this so much better than he ever did before, because now he was standing in very similar shoes to Max Keenan.


End file.
